Married Life
by Firerra
Summary: [NaruHina][NejiTen][ShikaIno] What happens when our fav. couples get married in my eyes


_Pairing(s): NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno (They are all around their late 20's)_

**The Weddings**

Today was the day Naruto and Hinata were to be wed, Naruto had proposed after a year of dating. He had asked Hinata to be his girlfriend after realizing that she was the one who had silently stolen his heart, and that Sakura wasn't worth a life time wait. So here they were, Naruto at the alter, watching as the maid of honor and best man walked down. Hinata had chosen Tenten to be her maid of honor, after coming out of her shell with help from her very dependable best friend. The role was suitable for Tenten, who had always been strong in mind and body, and now Hinata was finally becoming one of the most feared ninja's of Konoha because of her Byakugan. She had also chosen Ino as well as Sakura to be her bridesmaids, because although neither Ino nor Tenten liked Sakura, she was the one who had pushed Naruto to her. No doubt in an attempt to get rid of him, but nonetheless it had worked out for the best.

Naruto had chosen Neji to be his best man, since he was his training partner as well as friend after the Chuunin exams. He would train with team Gai often, since Sasuke had left and Sakura had become absorbed in beauty products and because of this he had also chosen Lee as his groomsmen, along with his childhood friend Shikamaru. The wedding march proceeded, Neji and Tenten had gone down the isle first, arm in arm, followed be Ino and Shikamaru, then finally a grimacing Sakura with a lovesick Lee. Sakura would've tripped over a cord had Lee not caught her, which sent Naruto into a fit of laughs. Tenten smiled, Ino smirked, Shikamaru sighed, and Neji's eyebrow went up, while Sakura looked as she was about to cry.

Then the bridal song began, and everyone looked anxiously at the large double doors, and Hinata appeared.

She was stunning, hair done it hung loose, framing her face, veil falling gracefully around her, and wearing a dress that accented her curves. Her dress was milky white, with tints of pink you could barely make out, and trails of beads lining her hem. Tenten marveled at how wearing something form fitting could make such a change in Hinata, since she usually hid her curves, Ino was amazed at how showing a little more skin could make Hinata so slim, and Sakura imagined her and Sasuke getting married like this.

The vows were said, and, they were officially married.

_2 years later…_

"Wake up, dear. We have to meet the Tenten, Ino and their husbands as well in an hour remember?" Hinata shook her husband gently.

"Hmm…" Naruto said as he groaned and pulled Hinata into the covers beside him.

"Naruto!" Hinata was all ready for the day and she didn't want to get ruffled up all over again, but she couldn't help but let out a laugh anyway. "Come on get up!" She gave him a peck on the nose.

He sighed. "Fine…" Then pulled her back into bed.

In the course of two years their friends had fallen in love and gotten married. Shikamaru and Ino, Neji and Tenten, even Sakura and Lee. Neji and Tenten's wedding had been the one most anticipated. Everyone but Neji could see the girl's devotion to him, and when Lee finally spelt it out for him he immediately swept her off her feet. Literally. Shikamaru and Ino had always knew that they were like a married couple for the past three years anyways, they had just decided to make it official because it would be more convenient, living in the same house and all. Lee and Sakura's wedding had been the most surprising, everyone had suspected that she had just used Lee as a replacement and Tenten had warned him countless times, but Lee loved her none the less.

Tenten and Neji had woken up at the same time, and Tenten gave Neji a teasing kiss on the lips before calling dibs on the bathroom. "I get the bathroom!" She sprung up and rushed to the restroom. Leaving a smirking Neji. He got out of the covers and thought about his wife. About two years ago, he had finally realized that she was the one who has and always would be there, she's the one who would love him no matter what, he didn't have to be the strongest, or part of the main house, and she saw something in him even he didn't see. She showered quickly, like everything else she did, and had the bathroom ready for him as well. He stepped inside after nuzzling her neck for a while and was met with a fully drawn bubble bath. 'She drew me a bath?' He heard Tenten laugh from the room outside, and he smiled. 'Fine, I'll try it.' A couple seconds later, after he had discovered he hadn't the slightest clue of what to do, he heard a knock on the door, and his wife's voice floated through.

"Dear, do you need help?"

Today was one of those rare days when Shikamaru had woken up before Ino, and he was currently waiting in bed for Ino to wake up and push him into the shower. Ino stirred, and wrapped her arm around him. 'She still thinks I'm a teddy bear.' Shikamaru sighed, but he had a relaxed expression on his face, with the tiniest hint of a smile.

"Are you in the mood to take a bath or do I have to drag you in there again?"

"I'll go if you come with me."

Needless to say, none of them made it to their meeting that day.


End file.
